Talk:Orion
There's a duplicate page of this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/S%26S_Munitions_PPZ7_Liquid_Orion --HybridDragoness 05:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not anymore --Saphireking65 16:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Unrelated: I laughed out loud when I read these two comments. :) --Spaphrenchie 19:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Varieties ??? Is there a certain quest where this is won? Or is it randomly dropped by bandits? -Jordanlatham12 it's a drop. ~TheWun I found one at the Regular Weapon Vending Machine in New Haven. ~5 million to buy. ~wileee Try the new DLC's armory run, there's usually a Liquid Orion in a chest, along with a Tediore Equalizer. Orion's tend to be in wall safes, but that doesn't necessarily mean they will be. i actully found one with 811 attack it dropped from crowremax on my like 9th try if anyone would liked it dupped for them in return i'd like a good pearlescent snipe GT: M1CHEALxJ4CKSON 19:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday I buyed a LB470 Hard Orion for $9.999.999 at the vending machine in Crawmerax's Lair (LazyTiger 18:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) Would give anything for a lvl 43-48 Orion on PC ColonelFawkz 00:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Fawkz Has anyone else noticed that when fired in rapid succession the ricochet pattern is somewhat similar to the belt of the Orion constellation? S.R. Nethergael 10:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC)S.R. Nethergael :No. Orion's Belt is three stars in a line, but the ricochet pattern is three or four corners of an upright diamond. --Nagamarky 12:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I love this gun! It makes the Eridian Promontory a cinch, with its great rate of fire, high power and big magazine. I tried adding it to the table above but I couldn't get it to work (I know zilch about editing wikis). For the record, it's a Level 40, LB27 Fearsome Orion, Dmg 537, Acc 96.2, RoF 1.4, Mag 15, Shock x4, +10 Mag Size. Zoom is unstated, but it's one of those TV-style zooms - maybe a 1.5 or 1.8, I'm not sure. It's the first Orion I've got (and this is my 8th playthrough!) Outbackyak 06:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Anything else I am missing that is needed? Auric Polaris 15:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I don't need anything more than the name to tell you that it's modded. See here for more detail. --Nagamarky 15:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, that proves it. I will no longer be accepting trades from one of my so called LEGIT friends... Another one of those too good to be true situations. Thanks Nag. Auric Polaris 15:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) hmm darn, what's the highest legitimate orion for damage? : A perfect Vicious does 961, that's the highest I've gotten myself. --Nagamarky 05:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The highest damage with a 2.7 (Liquid) is 844. Just thought I'd add that as I prefer snipers with higher Rof's. - Uberorb (Talk) : : I found a level 61 Liquid Orion with 932 damage and a fire rate of 2.7 from a chest outside the armory. I personally opened the chest, so it's not modded. I was hosting a LAN game with my roommate. Weapon card is included. MasterMarf 00:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Disregard my previous comment. I posted that the first day I started using GearCalc, and I was wrong. Nice find on that 932 damage though, I'm pretty sure that is the highest for the 2.7 RoF. : : liquid orion. i got this from cramerax Liquid Orion hey i just found a Liquid Orion and its by far the best one i have seen. it has 844 damage, 93.6 acc. and a 2.7 RoF. it sells for 9.7million. is this legit? if so, anyone who knows how to put it up on the chart please do so. this is my second post and i dont anything about editing wikis. NDSU G0 GR33N 17:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It should be legit. Just add in the level requirement, Model name (PPZ,LB), and other info - scope zoom, magazine size, and I'll add it in for you. sure ill do that for you. i am currently out of town and will not be able to list any info until Sunday. i know for sure the weapon zoom is x2.7, but i am not sure about the model name or mag size. ill make sure to post that up on this topic as soon as i can. thanks. NDSU G0 GR33N 04:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also i will try to post up a picture of it. i may not be able to know how to do so, considering i am not all that computer savvy especially when it comes to editing a wiki page, but i will try =). NDSU G0 GR33N 04:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 10:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So all you have to do is save the picture to the computer then hit that button "add a picture" then click the one you want? hey thanks for the help i really appreciate that. NDSU G0 GR33N 19:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok. here are the stats.... PPZ470.3 Liquid Orion, Level req. 61, damage 844, acc. 93.6, fire rate 2.7, 16 round magazine. shock x4. Weapon zoom x2.7, resale value is 9,700,741. I would like this one posted up on the table please. thanks. NDSU G0 GR33N 15:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Here is a picture. I would like this Orion to be put up in the chart please if someone was willing to do so. NDSU G0 GR33N 18:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC)